Letters to Kill3rCombos
by Skyra Moon
Summary: Where the El Gang send letters to Kill3rCombos about what they think of their characters. Taking requests, and ideas, and if you want to see NPC's in there, request an NPC, or it won't be in the fic
1. Chapter 1: Elsword

Letters to Kill3rCombos

Summary: Where the El Gang send letters to Kill3rCombos about what they think of their characters. Taking requests, and ideas, and if you want to see NPC's in there, request an NPC, or it won't be in the fic~

CHAPTER 1

To: Kill3erCombos

From: Elsword

Ok, first off, I want to congratulate you people for naming the game after me, because honestly, that's the only good thing about the whole game. What don't I like about how you created me? Well, lets start with my choice of weapon.

Lets be realistic. There's no way that it is possible to lug around a massive, 10kg sword, that threatens to make Elsword pancake every step I take and swing it into the enemy without falling flat onto my face. Do you realise how heavy that thing is? Its so heavy, that my 'Mega Slash' is going to turn into 'Mega Splat' if you don't make this hunk of metal any lighter! The only Job Class that can escape from lugging around the mother of all swords, is Rune Slayer, who instead shoots out gold balls of sparkly runes which go 'ping'! Fear the Rune Slayer, he shoots out golden, sparkly balls of illegible nonsense! It sounds like I'm auditioning for some kids TV show! Either get this thing off me, or at least give me teleportation skills like Aisha, or I swear, that in a few years, a hunch back red haired guy is going to hunt you down. Do I sound creepy? I sound creepy, don't I?

Which brings me to my second point. After a dungeon, have you noticed I occasionally take to saying 'come on baby'? That's all good, but did someone fail to notice that I sound like a 60 year old pervert who wants to jump on my opponents bones when I say that? Or did you do it on purpose for comedy relief? Well, bravo if you did (note the sarcasm), because all you succeeded in doing was scaring off little kids from playing with the pedo character, or the character who has attachment issues!

And do you know, how many people have asked me if my sword is 'compensating for something?' The fact that the titles of my job classes are dodgy doesn't help either. I mean seriously? Where the HELL did you get 'Infinity Sword' from? You don't even have to be dirty minded to come up with an alternative meaning for that one! What do I say, "Oh, hi, I'm Elsword the Infinity Sword" Yeah, I just _love _doing that!

Lastly, (which should actually be my first point) my name. Where in Elrios did you get that from? Were my parents on crack, or did they just have an obsession with trees when they decided to name their children after the El tree? Even Elsa is ok, but Elsword? What, did my mother have a fondness of trees, and my father of swords or something? My name basically means El tree sword, or simplified, Tree sword!

Will show you the true meaning or pain,

Elsword


	2. Chapter 2: Rena

CHAPTER 2

To: Kill3r Combos

From: Rena

Hi~ Remember me? In case you don't, I'll remind you. I'm Rena, the most perverted elf in all of Elrios!

Ok, I'll be honest with you. I HATE my clothes. Who on this green earth decided to dress me in some of the most 'showy' clothes that you could ever find? Where did you get them from? Sluts Are Us? Or the stripping club down the street? When I jump, or do my gravity defying double jump, you can see my underwear! (A/N This is true, when I play as my GA, she sometimes lags while jumping, and- well, you get the idea…) Plus, they are so unbelievably thin, I swear I'm going to catch something like pneumonia soon, or at least the flu…

What am I, the Grand Stripper, or the Night Slut? Really, almost ALL of my costumes are revealing, especially my Night Watcher and Trapping Ranger promo costume! How in the name of Lady El, am I suppose to fight in clothes that consist of like a G-string, shoes, gloves and some tattered shred of bark or something slapped onto my chest, because that is what most of my clothes are like! Am I so poor that I can't afford proper clothes like any other normal person/elf, or do I just have a liking for clothes that look like I let a hoard of Glitter monsters and perverts get to it before me? I may sound like I'm overreacting, but trust me, you try fighting in a 'flashy' , almost non-existent clothing, then you'll get what I mean. I might as well run into the dungeons stark naked screaming "Everyone look at my unrealistically large breasts! And my butt!" You get the drift.

Oh and the, for want of a better word, slutty poses I make in dungeons, sparring, and well, basically everywhere. As if the clothes aren't bad enough, but almost 90% of my starting/ending poses either lean forwards in a very disturbing manner blow kisses to the dead corpses of the monsters in the dungeon, or have a close up on my tattered clothing. Ok, I get it, I'm supposed to be a female elf who seems to be obsessed with feminine things, but really, can you cut me a bit short? At least get rid of some of those provocative poses..

And lets not forget my bow. The variety of bows I have are astounding, and the designs are some of the most creative I've seen, I'll give you that. But I think that in the editing process, someone forgot that bows are supposed to have some kind of thread, which is pulled back with the arrow so that it is able to be fired. And guess what? My bows are magic, because they do not only have no thread, but also fire arrows out of nowhere. It's a game, I know, but really, this is just getting ridiculous.

Please fix up these tiny errors~

Love, Rena

**Authors note:**

Hello all, Skyra here!

First off, thank you to all those who read, followed, favourited or reviewed 'Letters to Kill3r Combos' Without you guys, this fic could never have reached its second chapter. (Trust me, I rarely go past chapter 2 in any of my fics… =_='') Please review and keep following this fic~

SPECIAL THANKS

**RevolutionizedWorld**: Thank you for being my first reviewer, and here's Rena as you requested. Hope it met your standards!

**An0n Author: **Thank you so much for your lengthy review, and I will do Chung next, most likely using some of the things that you have brought up.

**Kat Neko983: **I know Rena's not your favourite character, but please R&R! Any suggestions will be welcome, and thanks for your review!

**RavenKhaotic: **Thank you for reading this, and about the physics thing, I am well aware that the game runs on anime physics, but if I just stuck to anime physics, there would be really hardly anything to right about, that was even remotely appealing, and I have thought about this fact before I wrote this fic. Thank you for your review though~!

**FANG ee: **Hey, I started the whole sword thing! You just thought of Infinity Sword! XP Ask Tenshi if you don't believe me O.O Heh, thanks for your review anyways. Hope you liked this chapter!

**Yukiriyuu Acchan: **Thank you so much for your review and I will take your requests into account. Here is Rena, I hope you will find it enjoyable!

AND THANK YOU TO ALL MY READERS!~~~~

Until next time~

S.M


	3. Chapter 3: Chung

To: Kill3r Combos

From: Chung

Hello, my name is Chung, I am a male who is very often mistaken for a female, all thanks to you. Its is not very nice to meet you, but since the opportunity has come, I would like to make a few _suggestions _to you, about how you have made my character and how you could possibly change it.

Lets get this straight. (A/N See the pun? XD) You have made me, into some kind of hybrid male/female person, who looks like either a girl with short hair, or some strange armour clad girl who brandishes a cannon which is far too heavy for her! (I'll get back to you on that) Especially iron Paladin, for the love of Elrios, why on earth, would you have me with long blond hair, a very, very feminine expression, and even… curves! I'm a guy for god's sake! As if the unbroken voice wasn't bad enough, now it looks like the wrong side of puberty got the better of me after my job change as an Iron Paladin! Why don't you just rename it 'Iron Princess' and get it over with? Or just slap one of those ridiculously short skirts on me and rename me Chungette, Hamels princess? How is my hair that long anyways? And the curves? Did I get buttocks or something? Or was it botocks? Yeah, whatever those girls are getting injected into their faces, I don't really know or care.

Moving on from the buttocks, my 3 tonne armour and cannon. Elsword complained that his sword was heavy? Tell him to try carry this lump of metal. Every time I lift up my destroyer, it feels like my arms going to pop out of their sockets! Not to mention I run with it everywhere! And the armour… When someone first threw it to me saying "Here Chung, put this on, we're going out to battle" I almost crashed into the floor from catching it. Who made it so heavy! I can't teleport like Aisha, jump like Rena, run as fast as anyone… because of the chunks of metal stuck to me! I mean, its heavy, annoying and restricts movement as much as possible! I can't say what its called! Fruitier or something…

I have mentioned it before, but I really need to empathise this again. MY. HAIR. In my base class, Guardian, am I really that poor? I mean, I thought I was Prince/Princess of Hamel, shouldn't I at least have enough money to afford a decent haircut for myself? I know that it might be currently trending for people who live under a rock, but it looks like I was so poor that I slapped a bowl over my head, and cut my hair that way. And where did you get the Pikachu ears that are stuck to my hair? This is just getting really farfetched… I mean, was my mother a cat/deer/any other animal which has those ears? I certainly hope not, because, because, that's disturbing…

So, um, thank you for reading this…

Chung Seiker

**Authors note: **

Aaaaand cut! This concludes another chapter of _Letters to Kill3r Combos_~!

Hope this met your standards readers, and please R&R! It really motivates me to write, and I do tend to lose interest in fics after a while if I don't get a lot of reviews… Yes, I'm not that motivated XD. So, review, or I'm going to forget this fic… (I have a terrible memory when it comes to this kind of stuff)

SPECIAL THANKS

**Orithia WindBell: **Aisha is up next, so please watch out for her! Thank you for your review!

**destroyerdestroyerdestroyer: **Again, Aisha is next, please let me know what you thought of this chapter!

**Kat Neko983: **Here is the update, now its your turn! XP

**Konjiki no Yami: **Thank you so much for your review, I hope this chapter met your standards!

**FANG ee: **Hey, stop reminding me… (whispers: Hulk…) Thanks for your review, and keep reading!

**An0n Author: **Thank you for reading, and here's Chung as you asked. Hope you enjoyed it!

**RevolutionizedWorld: **Thank you for your review! Please keep following this fic!

**RubyCrusade: **Thank you, and I'm glad you found it enjoyable!

**The-Great-Me-sama: **Thank you for the heads up, and I will keep that in mind. Thank you for reading this fic!

**Guest: **Thank you, and please feel free to comment on this chapter!

**Yaminoshi: **Thank you, and look out for the rest of the El Gang, they will be coming soon.

**Guest(AKA KuroTenshi): **Not every one… And they weren't rants! XD Thanks for your review!

**RyotaEdge: **Thank you for reviewing, and comment on chapter 3 too!

**Yukiryuu Acchan: **I am planning to do the El Gang first, then the NPC's. Sorry and thank you for reviewing! Please keep commenting, I will try to get to Lento, Raven and Glaive ASAP. Thank you!


	4. Chapter 4: Aisha

CHAPTER 4

To: Kill3r Combos

From: Aisha

Prepare to meet magic girl Aisha! *insert high pitched, whiny voice here*

Ok, first off, my hair. Were you people goddam blind when you decided it was best to create me with purple hair?! Let me say that again for you. MY HAIR IS FREAKIN PURPLE! What am I, a lavender bush? Or did my mother dip my head into a jar of paint when I was born, because if not, how the hell did I end up with the purple lump of string I call hair? How am I supposed to be a 'powerful mage' and be stealthy, when anyone can just spot the bobbing lump of purple from miles away? Especially if I'm somewhere like in a forest. I just blend in really well don't I?

And my Void Princess promotional costume? Where the hell did you get that from? Was it one of Rena's which you just modified, to suit me? Or did you find a scrap of purple material on the streets, and decided 'Oh look, its purple, lets base Aisha's costume on that!' Because that's what it seems like! Speaking of which, what on earth, happened to my, figure? Rena, is a vegetarian, she doesn't eat ANY meat whatsoever (or she's supposed to…) but she has, the largest chest, I have ever seen in the whole of Elrios! Not that I'm complaining or anything, but have you forgotten that I am a female to? I love meat, I eat heaps, yet I am still short, skinny, and have a chest that is as flat as a table top. Oh, need a table, or anything remotely flat? Here's my chest, enjoy! Go on, laugh, but believe, me, I am going to hunt you down until you give me some decent figure!

Don't even get me started on my staff/wand thing! Lets be realistic here. I use, a wooden pole like stick, to club massive, metal monsters to death, and remain completely unscathed, along with my stick. What, is it made out of super wood? Or is it made out of some weird combination of diamonds, and random steel? Oh, sorry I forgot, I'm 'magical girl Aisha' I can get away with these kind of things.

Speaking of which, For my Battle Mage job class, it came to my notice, that I have a skill called, 'magical makeup'. What. The. Hell? Yeah, is my makeup so horrible that I scare the living daylights out of monsters, or do I blind them with makeup powder or something? What's next, mascara attack? Lipstick of death? Yeah, I'm girly, but really, who does their makeup when surrounded by hordes of monsters and demons?

Watch out for this mage,

Aisha

**Authors note:**

Sorry for the long wait guys! Just had a lot on my plate with assignments and like 5 tests in a row… XD I was considering going on hiatus, but I couldn't leave you guys! You guys are so supportive, that you even make an unmotivated person like me write~ Thank you and please R&R, it makes me update quicker!

SPECIAL THANKS

**Konjiki no Yami: **Thank you for your continued support! Please tell me what you thought of this chapter!

**Kat Neko 983: **Hehe, don't worry, Chung has nothing against cats. Thanks for reading, and you update as well~

**Yaminoshi: **Thank you! Took me a while to come up with the bowl one XD Please review for this chapter!

**FANG ee: **I am not Apple Juice, and really? My jokes are a work of art! Art is a joke! (XDD) Thanks for your review!

**Yumi-San Angel: **I wish they would.. Oh well, thank you for your review, and please keep reviewing!

**Rinkushido: **I may consider putting that in another new fanfic, but for now, I'll have my hands full with the NPC's as well. Thank you for your review! Please keep reading!

**An0n Author: **Thank you! I try to make these humorous, so feedback is very important to me!

**The-Great-Me-sama: **Thank you for the review! And yes, the 3 hour maintenance extension was a pain…. Please R&R for this chapter!

**destroyerdestroyerdestroyer: **You were right! XD Please review this chapter!

**Kiyo-Kun Blade: **Thank you for your review! And yes, I will do Raven next!

**SeouLee: **Thank you, I'm happy you enjoyed it! Please let me know what you thought of this chapter!

**RevolutionizedWorld: **Thank you! I will try to continue this fic!

**Guest: **Sorry, my bad~! Please review this chapter too!

**Fainting Tenshi: **I got Chungalina from this XD. Thanks for your review!

**Yukiryuu Acchan: **Thank you for understanding, and please keep reviewing! Thank you!


	5. Chapter 5: Raven

To: Kill3r Combos

From: Raven

5 words. I. Have. A. Nasod. Claw.

Ok, who came up with that one? It would have been fine if I was like, full nasod or something like that, but I am some kind of strange, hybrid, metallic human with attachment issues! Sure, my Nasod arm is powerful, I can scratch as many monsters as I want, and I can blast hot red fiery stuff from the end of it, but really, the disadvantages, outweigh the 'advantages' Its almost impossible for me to get dressed without ripping the clothes to shreds, and do you know how hard it is to remember that you're not allowed to touch any part of your own body, or anyone else, for that matter, with your left hand? If you don't believe me, next time, try sticking knives to your left hand for a day, and see where that gets you. And for my Weapon Taker job class, I 'overheat'. Only my arm is metal, but why do I overheat?! None of the other characters overheat, not even Eve, and she's full nasod!

If the claw wasn't bad enough, my name. Do you know how people would stare at me, if I walked up to them and said 'Oh, hi, I'm Raven, former captain of the crow mercenaries' What kind of joke is this?! Was the group named after me or was I named after the group of mercenaries? Did you just happen to get inspiration for my character when you saw a bunch of crows or ravens flying overhead or something, like 'oh, look a raven! Let's name this character Raven!' What were my parents called? Pigeon and Seagull? Yeah, thanks a lot…

And in my Taker job class, did someone fail to notice that I'm half naked? If it wasn't for the long pants, the costume would have been worse than the things the girls wear (no offence meant). Thank god I don't wear a skirt (Don't you dare get any ideas…) But back to the costume. I wear a pair of long pants, and practically nothing on the top half. Did I forget to get dressed in the morning? Oh I know, my nasod claw ripped all my shirts, didn't it? Or am I really poor? If not, can we get poor ole me some clothes cause its getting cold here!

Will show you 'Maximum Cannon'

Raven

**Authors note:**

Sorry for the late update! I'm just kinda losing inspiration for this fic, and running out of time to write as well… Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please review! The more reviews, the better the writing (I think XD) This is the most reviews I have gotten for any of my fics, so thank you all! I'm getting more reviews per chapter! I really love you guys!

SPECIAL THANKS

**Kat Neko938: **Thanks for your review~ And I didn't know you hated Aisha that much… XD

**Konjiki No Yami: **Sorry I couldn't do Eve, but I already had a request for Raven. Eve is next, so if you have any ideas of suggestions, feel free to pm me, or review! Thank you!

**Ruby Crusade: **Thank you for being such a devoted reader! Reviews make my day! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**The-Great-Me-sama: **Thank you for your review, and please tell me what you thought of this one!

**Yaminoshi: **Yes, you were right! Heres Raven~ Hope you enjoyed it, and please review!

**xXCode AngelXx: **Here is Raven! Thank you for your review, and please keep reading!

**Kiyo-Kun Bladeheart: **Hope you found Raven enjoyable! Please review!

**Star's Roaring Blaze: **Thank you! I will do NPC's soon, right after Aisha, so please keep reading!

**RevolutionizedWorld: **Hope you liked this chapter, and thank you for your review!

**RyotaEdge: **Again, I will do NPC's after I finish the El gang! Thank you for your review though, and Glave will be up soon~!

**Endkiller77: **Here is Raven, and please tell me what you think of this chapter!

**SeouLee: **Haha, *hugs back* thank you for your review! And, please review this chapter, and tell me what you thought of it!

**Tenshi: **Smart… Oh well, thank you for your review, and please read this chapter!

**Yukiryuu Acchan: **Thank you for your review, and please R&R this chapter too~

**CHANELE SOLAR SYSTEM WOLF: **I know, but in this fic, all the characters hate themselves~ XD thank you for your review!

**G123u: **Yes, she probably does XD. Thank you for your review, and please let me know your views on this chapter.


	6. Chapter 6: Eve

To: Kill3r Combos

From: Eve

Dear Sir/Madam

I am writing this letter to inform you of a few complaints that I would like to raise, on this game, 'Elsword'.

Firstly, I am under the impression, that in my tutorial story, Elsword asked to be my friend. He was in fact, the first friend that I would have ever had. However, instead of accepting the gracious offer, I decided, to smack him. In case you are unaware of the term, I mean that I picked up my metallic, finely crafted hand, and flung it at him in a regal manner, making contact with the strange thing on his face that humans called flesh. I am certain that the sound travelled through Altera, and, after analysing his amusing reaction, I came to the conclusion that he did not appreciate having one side of his face swell up like a tomato.

Secondly, I do not appear to have any emotions. That is fine with me, but, if I do not have any emotions, why does my face look just as Elsword's had after I slapped him (except for the swelling), whenever I seem to make an error? I am under the impression that I am doing a very poor attempt at hiding these, so called 'emotions'. Please clarify why I heat up in my cheeks when I have made an error.

Finally, it has come to my attention, that some of my ending poses after completing a dungeon, are very peculiar. In my Code Empress job class, after I have successfully completed a dungeon, I sit down on a throne, and Oberon and Ophelia serve me tea. Why do I drink tea, after completing a dungeon? Do I not need to use the restroom after consuming so much liquid? Having thought about that, perhaps that is why my clothes are always so conservative. So that players are unable to tell whether or not I cannot find a restroom in time…

I expect a letter written in return answering all of my questions,

Yours Sincerely,

Eve, Queen of the Nasods.

**Authors note:**

Hehehe… Sorry about this late update… I had lots of tests and assignments, then I kind of lost interest in this fic… And to everyone who asked, no I will not be doing Ara Haan, purely because I don't really know that much about her. Now the El Gang are done, I'll be taking a short break, then coming back with the NPC's. Thanks for sticking by this fic and please R&R~! And sorry if this chapter isn't as good as the others, I think this has to be my worst chapter so far… Eve was really hard to write as..

SPECIAL THANKS

**Kiyoku: **Here is Eve~ Enjoy~

**Konjiki No Yami: **Made that one up on the spot XD Glad you liked it~!

**Orithia WindBell: **Thank you for your review~! Please review this one as well~!

**Yaminoshi: **Here is Eve. Hope you liked it~!

**sOdAPopgrl133: **Thank you~! And don't worry about having reviewed until now. Please review this one~!

**RevolutionizedWorld: **Thank you for the review~! I was going to include your idea about Eve, but then I just decided to work on her having no emotions. Please review this one~!

**KuroiSpade: **Glad you liked it~ Please tell me what you felt about this chapter!

**An0n Author: **Yes, he did learn XD. Here is Eve, hope you liked it!

**Enderkiller77: **Here is Eve, please review!

**Helringo: **Don't worry about it. And no, I am not adding Ara as I have said in my Authors note. Please R&R~!

**Slumbering Hades: **I know that Eve doesn't overheat, but I was running out of things to write about Raven. Thank you for your review though!

**Icebella: **Thank you! Hope you enjoyed Eve!

**G123u: **Ahh! I didn't think about the hair =_=''. Oh well~ Thank you for the review, and tell me what you think of this one! And again, no, I will not write a letter from Ara.

**SeouLee: **Yes, you're right, I have never played as a Raven before… Well, here is Eve! Please review~!

**Kat Neko983: **Here is Eve! Thanks for your review, and please review this one as well~~!

**Tenshi: **11pm? Bad girl Tenshi XD. Well, thank you for the review and tell me what you thought of this one~!

**CodeEmpress: **Glad you enjoyed it! Please R&R for this one as well~!


End file.
